Imagine
by Edenlight
Summary: Imaginez que vous pouvez choisir le sujet et que c'est moi qui l'écris. J'accepte tout et surtout n'importe quoi, c'est plus drôle. Summary très, très nul mais ça vaut un petit coup d'oeil, non?
1. Petite explication

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

**Donc voilà, une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis maintenant un moment...Enfin depuis que j'ai vue son tumblr, que je conseil fortement (si vous comprenez l'anglais un minimum quand même) →imaginexhobbit sur tumblr bien sûr.**

**Cette petite idée, pour ce qui ne seront pas aller voir le site : c'est à base de « imagine... ».Vous m'envoyer un « imagine » et moi je dois faire un texte plus ou moins long sur le par exemple « imagine Fili aider Kili à apprendre à se servir de son épée. » Et bien, je ferais un texte sur l'entraînement de Kili.**

**Voilà pour l'explication que j'espère correcte mais que je pourrais bien sûr améliorer si ce n'est pas claire du tout.**

**Donc j'espère que l'idée vous plaira et que vous voudriez bien prendre part à cette aventure (sans clin d'œil bien sûr).**

**J'attends avec grand plaisir vos avis et vos impressions en review. :)**

**Et à la prochaine.**


	2. Imagine I

**Voilà pour ce premier "chapitre" (si on peut appeler ça comme ça..) qui est un Imagine proposé par Pandora-Linchpin : "Imagine Kili et Fili faisant une bêtise dans leur enfance et qui se font ensuite gronder par Thorïn."**

**Aussi, avant que je ne l'oublie : je ne l'ai pas précisé mais j'accepte les Imagine avec des OC.**

**Tout en espérant que cela va vous plaire. :)**

* * *

Un petit sanglot s'échappe de Kili, alors que son frère lui enfermait la bouche depuis déjà quelques minutes.

- Chut! Siffle l'aîné en se pinçant les lèvres. Il va nous trouver.

Kili essaya de protester mais la main de Fili l'en empêchait, ne laissant échapper qu'un gémissement plaintif. Ils se crispèrent tous les deux en entendant les pas lourds se rapprocher, signe que leur oncle, énervé, arrivait dans les environs.

Fili lâcha prestement la bouche de son frère pour aller regarder à travers la serrure de l'armoire où ils se trouvaient, sans pour autant s'extraire de l'étreinte fraternelle, qui avait pour but de rassurer son petit frère.

- Fili, j'ai peur ! Chuchota le brun, se collant un peu plus contre le torse de son frère.

-Tais-toi, il arrive!

Il repositionne sa main sur la bouche de son frère alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. Fili qui regardait encore par la serrure, put voir Thorïn les chercher du regard dans la pénombre de la pièce, avant de s'y engouffrer et de regarder plus en détail.

En voyant les poings serrés, aux phalanges blanches et la mâchoire crispée de leur oncle, le petit blond retint sa respiration, peur de se faire repérer, alors qu'il trouvait leur cachette encore plus stupide qu'avant. Dans l'armoire, ils auraient pu trouver mieux, beaucoup mieux. Mais quand ils avaient entendu le cri de leur oncle, qui avait fait trembler toute la montagne, ils avaient paniqué et s'étaient cachés là où ils avaient pensé: dans l'armoire.

Avec un souffle de soulagement à peine dissimulé, Fili regarda le dos de Thorïn s'éloigner et partir en dehors de la pièce, laissant la porte grand ouverte.

Fili lâcha son frère et ouvrit lentement et silencieusement la porte de l'armoire, regardant dans toute la pièce avant de sortir complètement de l'habitacle sous le regard surpris de son frère.

- Il est parti? Demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux, rougis par les larmes.

- Oui. Souffla son frère incrédule, d'habitude Thorïn mettait plus de hargne à les chercher après une bêtise.

Il sourit à son frère pour le réconforter avant de lui prendre la main et de se diriger vers la porte grande ouverte. Venant de passer la porte et ne voyant pas de danger dans les environs, un immense sourire se peint sur le visage du plus jeune alors qu'il se voyait déjà repartir en courant dans les Montagnes Bleues.

En entendant un raclement de gorge dans leur dos, ils se dirent que cela ne pouvait être que leur mère. Leur oncle les aurait déjà tués en le voyant sortir de la pièce.

Ils se retournèrent donc confiants avant de stopper net : trouvant Thorïn, à moitié appuyé sur le mur près de la porte, un sourire mauvais collé sur le visage.

- Mais qui voilà donc? Ironisa-t-il avant de se tourner et de prendre le couloir, signe que les deux frères devaient le suivre, prestement.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et la tête baissée, ils le suivirent, attendant une punition qui allait bientôt tomber.

Quand ils se trouvèrent dans la salle où avait été commit le délit, les deux frères purent voir les arabesques folles qu'ils avaient peintes sur le sol, le matin même avec de l'encre noire trouvée par là et avec, à côté un seau d'eau et deux torchons qui avaient perdus de leur éclat avec l'âge.

En voyant le matériel, les deux frères comprirent et jetèrent un regard désespéré à Thorïn qui avait perdu toute trace d'émotion sur son visage. Il souhaita un faux "bonne chance" avant de se tourner et de sortir de la pièce. Il n'était pas à dire que Fili et Kili et devait sortir sous aucun cas avant que le sol de la salle ne brille comme un sous neuf.

Regardant dépité le sol, Fili se dirigea vers le seau, résigné à nettoyer les dessins qui avaient affreusement séchés pendant la matinée.

Son frère le suivit en empêchant deux-trois larmes de coulées, dans le sillon des anciennes. Puis en regardant le sol, il ne comprit pas vraiment où était le problème, ils avaient plutôt bien réussi leur oeuvre pourtant. Alors qu'il était en pleine étude du sol, Kili se reçut un torchon humide en plein sur le visage, le faisant sursauté alors que le rire de son grand frère résonnait dans la pièce. Celui-ci ce reçut alors aussi le torchon froid dans le visage.

S'en suivit un combat de torchon mouillée jusqu'à égalité et épuisement total des deux joueurs qui une heure plus tard, finirent enfin par commencer leur punition.

* * *

**Vous avez-aimé?... Ou pas du tout... é.è**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensé en review, en bon ou en mauvais, tout commentaire est bon à recevoir. :)**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne fin de semaine et à la prochaine. **


	3. Imagine II

**Enfin un second chapitre! Je suis vraiment désolé mais, il y eut un enchaînement d'événements qui m'ont complètement empêcher d'écrire! Entre un mal de crâne qui m'a pris du vendredi jusqu'au lundi, l'arrivée de la famille jusqu'à mercredi et la sortie ciné du mercredi (qui va avec rangement de chambre pour ma mère... -.-) je ne pouvais même pas espérer toucher mon ordi. Mais maintenant ça terminé, voilà votre ****_imagine_****, gentiment proposé par Pandora-Linchpin: " Imagine, Fili et Kili jeune se promener dehors et l'un des deux tombent dans un trou/fossé/pièges et l'autre va prévenir Thorïn pour le sauver."**

**Tout en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise comme le premier! Je dois quand même vous prévenir que ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé donc excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes en tout genre.**

**Je remercie quand même Pandora-Linchpin, Kanli et Zvezdnayapyl pour leur review et leur avis sur mon premier chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

* * *

Courant tout en rigolant, Fili et Kili avaient enfin put échapper à la vigilance de leur mère, de Balin aussi et sans oublier leur oncle : ils pouvaient enfin faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Comme faire la course sur les remparts du château des Montagnes Bleues. Mais, ils étaient ensemble, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

La course poursuite avait déjà durée assez longtemps et entre deux souffles, les deux frères trouvaient encore l'air pour rigoler. L'espace entre les deux héritiers étaient faibles mais Kili arrivait quand même à distance son frère, même si c'était le cadet.

Fili, relevant la tête pour voir où en était son frère, grimaça quand il le vit à quelques pas de lui. Mais un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il vit que bientôt ils devront tourner à droite, arrivant à la fin de la longue ligne droite qu'ils avaient parcourus. Avant même que le brun n'est le temps d'esquisser seulement le mouvement pour éviter de se prendre le rebord en pierre en face de lui, une bourrasque blonde passa devant lui : son frère le doubla en prenant appuis sur lui pour faire un grand saut et par la même occasion reprendre la première place.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévue dans l'adrénaline de la course, c'est qu'avec son impulsion, il fasse perdre l'équilibre de son cher petit frère et que celui-ci tombe et se retrouve plus bas, s'accrochant in extremis au bord des remparts.

Kili qui n'a pas réellement compris comment il s'est retrouvé dans le vide se tenant à un bout de pierre seulement pas la force de ses bras, commença à paniquer quand il entendit le cris de son frère en panique. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à passer sa tête au dessus de lui, lui tendant une mains vaine : même avec toute la volonté du monde, Kili n'aurait pas put se hisser grâce à celle-ci, elle était beaucoup trop loin pour lui.

Il leva alors un regard affolé à son frère qui avait aussi effrayé que lui. Même il ne pouvais pas faire plus, il aurait voulu hurler, pleurer ou même appeler son frère à l'aide mais sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'il respirait à peine : il était tétanisé alors qu'il lancer un regard suppliant à son frère qui ne menait pas large plus haut.

Fili savait qu'il n'aurait pas put secourir son frère : il était trop bas pour son petit bras d'enfant. Alors, il en conclue qu'il devait impérativement trouvé quelqu'un. Ses pensées se dirigèrent directement vers sa mère qui serait tellement paniqué pour son plus jeune enfant qu'elle ne pensera même pas à le gronder pour avoir filer en douce. Mais, Dis étant sûrement chez eux et vue la distance qu'il aurait dut faire. Même s'il y courrait, son frère aurait lâcher avant qu'ils n'arrivent pour le secourir. Et il en était hors de question !

Puis il pensa à son oncle qui devait sûrement être à l'heure qu'il est, à la forge. Qui elle-même était beaucoup plus proche de sa position que n'importe quel bâtiment. Ils se ferraient sûrement punir, Fili regrettera sûrement plus tard d'avoir fait appel à lui. Pour l'instant, pour sa petite tête d'enfant apeuré, s'était la meilleure idée qui lui était venue.

Sans attendre, il se tourna vers son frère qui avait les yeux larmoyant et la bouche qui frémissait, signe que bientôt il allait pleurer. Son sens de grand-frère lui hurlait de rester auprès de lui et essayer de le convaincre que s'il criait assez fort, il pourrait faire venir son oncle en courant, ou n'importe qui même. Mais il lui hurlait aussi de prévenir son frère avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou en direction des forges.

- Kili ! L'appela-t-il, en se pinçant le lèvres. Je vais aller chercher Thorïn ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens de suite !

- Non, Fili ! Reste, reste avec moi. S-s'il te plaît...

- T'inquiètes pas, je reviens rapidement !

Kili ne put rien rajouter, car déjà la tête de son frère était partit et il entendait ses pas s'éloigner rapidement de sa position.

Il était sûr de son frère allait revenir. Mais il avait peur, encore plus qu'avant : son grand-frère n'était pas là avec lui. Une petite larme commença à perler le long de sa joue alors que le brun essayer par tout les moyens de réprimer un sanglot en se mordant durement sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait peur. Peur de n'avoir pas la force de tenir. Peur de se retrouver tout en bas. Peur de ne plus revoir Fili. Il se prit alors d'un coup le danger auquel il était livré, tout seul. Dans sa tête brune, à ce moment là, tout tournait mal : ils n'était pas ensemble.

Quand Thorïn vit son héritier arriver à bout de souffle, le cheveux en pétard, il souffla exaspéré et il se dit qu'il va encore devoir trouver un punition pour ses neveux.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Différent car Fili était seul, sans Kili : jamais on ne pouvait voir l'un sans l'autre. Ou alors quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Une sourde panique commença à s'insuffler dans l'esprit de Thorïn, alors que son neveu se précipita pour se collé à sa tunique. Crainte confirmé quand il vit le regard paniqué qui lui lancé.

- Où est ton frère ? Thorïn n'avait pas l'habitude de s'inquiéter, mais si cela avait séparer les deux frères alors, même pour lui, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Viens ! Viens, s'il te plaît !

Voyant son héritier ne pas cesser de répéter des « Viens ! » ou des « S'il te plaît », alors qu'il lui tirait le bout de sa manche en direction de la porte, il finit donc par hocher de la tête et de suivre en trottinant l'enfant qui courrait devant lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des remparts, Thorïn se demanda d'abord qu'est-ce qui a bien put ce passer mais il entendit un pleure retenu alors que Fili finit sa course, penché dans le vide, avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux brillants.

Il allait rapidement à côté du blond avant d'ouvrir les yeux d'étonnements et de peur en voyant son second héritier, pleurant, se tenant aux remparts par ses bras tremblants par l'effort. Fili laissa son oncle prendre sa place pour qu'il se penche pour attraper un des poignets de Kili avant de le hisser rapidement près d'eux et de le serrer dans ces bras dans un câlin protecteur. Le brun finit par les laisser les larmes couler tandis qu'il prenait dans ces poings mes bords de la tunique de son oncle.

Quel idée avaient-ils eut de venir ici pour faire on ne sait quoi ?! Ne pensaient-ils pas à la frayeur

qu'ils leur faisaient à Dis et lui ?

-Chut, c'est finit... Chuchota Thorïn en caressant le dos de Kili, essayant de calmer les tressautement des épaules à cause de ses sanglots. Tout va bien se passer.

Kili finit par se calmer mais resta quand même dans les bras fort de son oncle. Jamais Thorïn ne faisait ça, alors autant en profiter un minimum. De son côté, Fili faisait une petite grimace en repensant à ce qui s'était passé à l'instant et il se promis de ne plus le refaire. Plus jamais.

Même s'il doit perdre, plus jamais il ne poussera son frère quand il feront de nouveau la course sur ces remparts !

* * *

**Voilà pour ce second chapitre. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne se balade pas et que c'est pas un trou mais le vide. Mais les autres scénarios impliqués le fait qu'ils soient ****beaucoup**** plus grand donc, je me suis laissé tenté par celui-ci! **

**Si vous avez un conseil pour que je m'améliore et simplement que vous voulez me donnez votre avis, vous pouvez toujours laissé une review!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et surtout à la prochaine!**


	4. Imagine III

**Salut à tous et à toutes pour un nouveau chapitre! Encore une fois, je voulais le poster mercredi, mais avec les résultats de mon brevet, j'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire (18,5 pour l'HDA... :D) enfin, donc j'ai écris ce chapitre aujourd'hui et le voilà tout chaud!**

**De plus, je voudrais m'excuser (encore) pour l'orthographe approximatif qu'il y a dans ce chapitre, comme celui d'avant: j'ai quand même essayé d'enlever des fautes ! :/**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier Kanli et Pandora-Linchpin pour leur review sur le second chapitre!**

**Cet imagine est proposé par Kanli: " Imagine la réaction de Thorïn quand il apprend que Kili veut manier un arc."**

**Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu t'attendais, mais c'est ce que j'ai imaginer, donc bonne lecture!**

* * *

Fili qui venait de poser ses lames jumelles d'entraînement pour se désaltérer, regarda son frère de loin. Le brun était en pleine concentration, la corde de son arc et l'empennage blanc de sa flèche près de sa joue.

- Tu mets beaucoup de temps pour tirer. Reprocha Fili, dans le seul but de le déconcentrer. Tu n'en auras pas autant de temps contre des ennemis qui se déplacent.

Dans ce qu'il disait, il y avait quand même une part de vérité: Kili ne pouvait pas s'améliorer s'il apprenait pas à tirer plus vite. Sur un champ de bataille, il n'aura jamais le temps de viser avant de se faire tuer.

- Tais-toi et entraîne-toi au lieu de me déconcentrer. Cracha Kili, se pinçant les lèvres.

- Moi, te déconcentrer? Jamais je n'oserais!

Il se tut au moment où son petit frère lâcha la corde. Il eut de mal à se retenir de rire quand la flèche se planta à quelques centimètres du centre, tandis que son frère souffla en baissant les bras. Il tourna ensuite en direction de son frère hilare, le visage fermé.

- C'est de ta faute. S'indigna Kili en le pointant de son arc. Si tu ne m'avais pas déconcentré, j'aurais touché le centre,comme d'habitude!

- C'est toujours de ma faute avec toi! Tu devrais plutôt de poser des questions sur ton niveau.

Pour le démentir, Kili pris une autre flèche de son carquois pour la positionner sur son arc et avant que Fili n'est ouvert la bouche, il l'encocha. La flèche siffla quelque temps dans l'air avant d'aller se figer dans le centre de la cible. Il se tourna de nouveau vers son frère, l'air de dire "Ah, tu vois?!"

Pour réponse, Fili leva les mains en l'air, résigné.

- Tu as raison. Tu vises aussi bien qu'un elfe.

- Hé! Cria Kili en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne tire pas comme un elfe, mais mieux qu'un elfe!

Son frère plissa les yeux tout en continuant de le regarder, et alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une nouvelle phrase pleine d'ironie, la voix grave et caverneuse spécifique de leur oncle s'éleva dans leur dos.

- Que fais-tu, Kili ?

Les deux jeunes nains se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement en direction de leur oncle qui se trouvait alors à l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement. Ce qui fut d'abord de la surprise et de l'incompréhension se transforma vite en colère. Colère qui fit pâlir l'archer tandis qu'il cacher son arc derrière lui, pour rien. Tout le monde savait que c'était inutile mais au moins, l'arme n'était plus dans le visuel de Thorïn.

- Je t'ai posé une question. Siffla le roi en serrant durement les poings.

- C'est... en fait... Que..

Il se pince les lèvres en baissant les yeux. Il coula un léger regard vers son frère, assis à quelque mètre de lui, suivant leur oncle du regard tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement de Kili. Thorïn se posta devant son neveu qui lui, était effrayé par l'aura lourde qui entourait leur oncle.

Kili vit alors la main épaisse de leur aîné se tendre devant lui. Il abaissa encore plus les épaules avant de placer dans la main l'arc en bois ainsi et le carquois après l'avoir passé au dessus de sa tête. Une fois qu'il eut les armes en mains, il contourna ses neveux et partit en direction de la sortie, sous le regard de Fili alors que Kili gardait la tête baissé.

Une fois qu'il fut à la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois en direction des nains.

- Reprenez votre entraînement. Termina-t-il avant de regarder gravement le plus jeune. A l'épée.

Il sortit donc, laissant les deux frères dans un silence de plomb. Fili finit par se retournait vers son frère qui avait relevé la tête et regardé la cible pensivement, où était encore planté les deux flèches qu'il avait tiré.

Il vint alors se placer à côté de son frère en le scrutant d'un regard compatissant.

- Ça va Kee? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Il le scruta encore quelque seconde avant de commencer à ricaner en repartant chercher ses épées. Une fois celle-ci en mains, il se tourna vers son frère pour le voir sourire tout autant que lui.

- Tu vas t'en refaire un, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Fili en voyant Kili sourire de plus belle.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut que le sourire de Kili s'agrandit encore plus quand il le rejoint et lui pris une des ses deux épées.

Marmonnant dans sa barde mille et une insultes à l'encontre des elfes, Thorïn lança l'arme dans les flammes de la forge pour qu'il n'en reste que le la cendre et un mauvais souvenir.

Il souffla une fois que l'arc disparu dans les flammes. Même s'il avait vu rouge quand son regard s'était posé sur son neveu utilisant cette arme elfique, il avait aussi vu la cible où était planté deux flèches provenant du carquois de Kili. Près du milieu, très près même.

Il se devait d'avouer que son neveu tiré très bien à l'arc. Mais lors d'un combat contre des ennemis, il ne sera pas toujours assez loin pour pouvoir tiré avec. Il fallait au moins qu'il sache se servir d'un épée. Au cas où.

Car il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, Kili allait se faire un nouveau arc, et allait reprendre son entraînement, comme si cette entre-vue n'avait jamais eut lieu. Kili était têtu, comme lui. Il ne se laissera pas faire comme ça et s'il a décidé d'utiliser un arc, alors il utilisera un arc. Quoi que dise son oncle.

Bien sûr, Kili ferra bien plus attention et il apprendra quand même les bases du combat à l'épée, ou même plus, juste pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect. Mais quand Thorïn aura le dos tourné, et qu'il sera sûr de n'être qu'avec son frère, alors il reprendra son arc et ses flèches.

Thorïn siffla quand même. De toute les armes qu'il aurait put prendre : épée, marteau, hache, lance, fléau, il devait prendre l'arc !

* * *

**Voilà! Alors, horrible ou... Dans tout les cas, dites le moi en review! :)**

**Oui, il ne lui dit pas qu'il veut utiliser un arc (ce qui est particulièrement suicidaire à mon humble avis...) mais c'est le scénario le plus "normal" que mon petit cerveau à put imaginer. Sinon, cela ressembler beaucoup trop à un one-shot que j'ai lut et que m'avais beaucoup plus...**

**Donc bref, je vous dis alors à la prochaine! :D**


	5. Imagine IV

**Salut à tous et à toutes pour le chapitre n°IV qui est, pour une fois, à la date prévue! **

**Donc, pour tout vous dire, ce n'est pas le genre de fan-fiction que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire donc, j'y ai mis plus de temps.**

**Cet "Imagine" a été proposé par Enely lors de son commentaire ( très important pour comprendre d'où m'es venu l'idée): " ****Salut !****Imagine que Thorïn soit en BIG LOVE pour une elfe ! ( Oui c'est impossible mais rêver ne peut pas faire de mal ! )"**

* * *

**Je suis d'accord, rêver ne fait pas de mal: La Bataille des Cinq Armés c'est bien passé, tout le monde est content, c'est la belle vie! Voilà! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Thorïn savait qu'il ne devait pas être déconcentré maintenant qu'Erebor était reprit, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la reconstruction de son royaume. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus faire semblant. Faire semblant que son cœur ne battait pas plus vite quand _elle _était là. Faire semblant qu'il ne la cherchait pas du regard quand il est sûr que personne ne le surveillait, ce qui était vraiment très rare.

Bien sûr, de temps à autre, _elle _venait lui rendre visite, mais dès qu'_elle _rentrait dans pièce, il fronçait les sourcils, serrait les poings et la mâchoire. La regardant durement expliquer pourquoi ce dérangement avant de repartir par là où elle était arrivée.

Souvent, après ce genre d'entrevue, il laissait son regard suivre la silhouette fine et élancée de la jeune conseillère du Roi de la Forêt Noire.

De son côté la jeune elfe souriait toujours après ce genre de visite. Elle savait qu'au fond du cœur de pierre du Roi sous la Montagne, il y avait autre chose que de la haine à son égard. N'importe qui aurait put deviner ce qui se tramait dans le cœur du nain s'il s'y penchait rien que deux minutes. L'elfe voyait aussi que le souverain de la Montagne Solitaire mettait tout en œuvre pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour l'elfe brune.

Tellement plongé dans ses papiers, Thorïn n'entendit pas tout d'abord les légers coups contre la porte en bois. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il leva enfin la tête pour regarder la jeune elfe brune rentrer tranquillement avant de se poster devant son bureau.

Froncement de sourcils habituel avant de souffler.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Siffla-t-il avant de se replonger dans ses papiers.

- C'est une missive du Seigneur Thranduil. L'informa-t-elle en posant la lettre sur le bureau.

Thorïn regarda un moment la lettre blanche avec le cachet noir avant de lancer un regard énervé. Pourquoi ce roi lui envoyait-il autant de lettre ?! Il tendit le bras et pris la nouvelle lettre en sifflant quelques malédictions pour ces êtres qu'il haïssait tant.

Alors qu'il n'arrivait qu'à la moitié de sa lecture, il entendit les pas légers de la jeune femme qui s'éloignait en direction du couloir. Il leva les yeux du parchemin et regarda le dos de sa robe bleue claire. Au dernier moment, alors qu'elle tenait la porte avec ses mains pâles. Elle regardait le nain de ses yeux marrons calme.

- Quand vous aurez écris votre réponse, votre messager pourra me trouver dans les jardins. Conclut-elle avant de passer la porte et de disparaître derrière le bois.

Il grogna une réponse incompréhensive avant de se replonger dans la lecture la lettre, même si son attention était bien loin, allant vers les jardins où se trouverait bientôt une certaine elfe qui avait déjà sa place dans l'esprit du Roi sous la Montagne depuis maintenant longtemps.

Il s'étira un peu pour prendre un papier officiel ainsi que sa plume et son encre. Il écrit rapidement la réponse pour le roi sylvestre. Une fois le bout de papier plié et cacheté, Thorïn se leva et prit la direction de la sortie de son bureau.

La jeune elfe brune regardait les branches de l'arbre où elle était adossé pensivement. Même si cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle avait entendu les pas lourds typique d'un nain, elle fut surprise de voir Thorïn en personne se trouvant près de l'entrée. Il tenait dans une de ses mains un bout de papier qu'elle identifia comme la lettre qu'elle devait donner au messager elfe. Il traversa le jardin souterrain avant de se poster devant l'elfe qui le regardait curieusement.

-Voilà votre lettre. Marmonna-t-il en tendant le bout de papier.

- Merci. Répondit-elle de sa voix mélodieuse typique des elfes.

Il ne répondit pas. A la place, il se tourna pour regarder globalement la salle où l'elfe passait la plupart de son temps, même s'il observé du coin de l'œil la jeune femme qui était repartie dans l'observation de la cime de l'arbre.

- C'est dommage qu'il n'y a que peu d'endroit comme cela ici. Commenta-t-elle sans bouger de sa position.

Il grogna une nouvelle fois pour réponse. Non, il n'y aura pas d'endroit comme ça dans la nouvelle Erebor ! Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'il regardait la salle en détail comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelque chose sortir de l'ombre.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir aussi, je ne vous ferrez rien. Ria l'elfe avec un petit sourire malicieux, tandis qu'en râlant, Thorïn s'asseyait.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne regarde sagement la pelouse devant eux tandis que le Roi regardait son profil parfait d'elfe.

La brune cligna des yeux avant de sourire discrètement en sentant la main calleuse du nain contre le dos de la sienne avant qu'elles ne se rejoignent doucement. Les yeux brillant d'espièglerie, elle se leva, laissant la chaleur de la main d'un nain sceptique qui leva vers elle un regard troublé de mal l'aise.

Elle lui sourit, avant de se pencher et...

- AH ! M'écriais-je en sursautant alors que je me rendais compte que l'étrange truc que j'avais sentis contre mon tibia n'étais _que _mon chien.

Je regarde autour de moi, retrouvant mon bureau : classeur avec débuts d'histoires en tout genre, stylos de toute les couleurs, bracelets... Mes yeux se tourna vers mon ordinateur où se trouvait mon dossier fan-fiction...

« On est quel jour ? » Pensais-je en regardant vite fait : 20:00, mercredi...

Le stress tomba comme du plomb dans mon ventre alors que j'ouvris mon dossier... Vide...

…

Alors, l'intitulé : « Thorïn soit en BIG LOVE pour une elfe ».

- Bon, alors comment faire pour qu'il n'y est pas de Mary-Sue et aucun OOC... chuchotais-je en tapant n'importe quoi sur le clavier... Hum... Je sens que ça va être complexe.

* * *

**Est-ce que c'est horrible...? Hum.?**

**Bref, dans tout les cas, dites moi leur avis en review! :)**

**Surtout, bonne fin de semaine et à la prochaine. **


	6. Imagine V

**Salut à tous et à toutes!**

**Je suis vraiment désolé de ne le poster que maintenant mais j'ai encore été beaucoup occupé cette semaine! Bref, là n'est pas la question, le sujet de cet ****_imagine _****été proposé par Kanli: "****Kili prononce son premier mot". J'ai pris celui-là en particulier parce qu'il à pensé à moi en voyant ceci: :/ / .vu /post / 92492804055 / papermachette - kilis-first-word- ispired-by.**

**Donc, voilà, pour dire un gros MERCI, je lui ait fait! Pour les autres, il me faudrait aussi un peu plus de temps, pour construire quelque chose de cohérent.**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier Socapoo, selena jani lilianne, Neiflheim, Kanli, Enely et Pandora-Linchpin pour vos review depuis le dernier chapitre.**

**Petite réponse pour Enely qui n'a pas de compte: **

**"Ton hystérie? **

**Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le fait que se soit un rêve, je ne savez pas trop comme le faire sinon. Tu n'exagère pas un peu pour mon imagination? :3**

**Tes reviews ne me dérange pas, j'adore lire ce genre de review qui font 15 lignes, je trouve ça drôle. Dans tout les cas, je te remercie grandement pour cette review en deux parties qui était forte agréable à lire!"**

**Remerciement sans fin pour Neiflheim qui a mis ma review en favoris. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait pour moi! Merci! **

**Je ne vous embête pas plus, voici votre chapitre! (sorry pour l'orthographe... :/)**

* * *

Encore une fois, il se retrouve à garder ses neveux alors que leur mère était encore partit. Où ? Sûrement au marché. Fili était supportable, assis près du fauteuil à s'occuper avec ses jouets. Un coup d'œil de temps en temps suffisait maintenant.

Puis il y avait Kili, à devoir tenir tout le temps dans ses bras, comme s'il était fait en verre soufflé. Il fallait aussi supporter le mordillage incessant sur ses tresses brunes, étalant par le même occasion toute la bave sur son sillon, tel un gros escargot. Thorïn ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir mais son self-control en prenait un gros coup.

La plupart du temps, il se contentait de braillait, de prendre et de tirer sur ses cheveux comme n'importe quel bébé. Quelque fois, il se taisait pendant quelques minutes et regardait son oncle de ses yeux marrons avant de reprendre ses braillements sous le regard désespéré de Thorïn.

Il se demandait comme Dis faisait pour devoir supporter ces deux jeunes, _très _jeunes nains toute la journée. Même la nuit si l'on devait parler de Kili !

Thorïn jeta un regard au petit être logé dans ses bras. Kili tenait une petite poignée de ses cheveux alors que ses yeux dérivaient sur la tunique bleu que son oncle portait. Il avait l'air presque hypnotisé.

Il se pinça les lèvres quand, d'un geste assez vif, le petit enfant lui tira les cheveux qu'il tenait dans ses petites mains de bébé. La grimace qui était apparut devait être amusante car Kili fut prit d'un grand éclat de rire, secouant ses membres dans tous les sens. Ce qui ne fit qu'empirer le tiraillement que devait supporter le plus vieux.

Une fois calmé, après donc une dizaine de minutes, le bébé regarda presque sérieusement son oncle. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche par intermittence, comme s'il essayait de comprendre son fonctionnement.

- E...E... Commença Kili, hésitant.

Il avait l'habitude de faire d'étranges bruits, mais jamais à sa connaissance le petit n'avait autant répété la même chose à la suite. « E...E ...E... », avec toujours plus d'entrain. Fili, aussi intrigué que son oncle par le comportement du brun.

- E...E... Répéta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

- Kili... ? Souffla Thorïn en fronçant les sourcils.

Le petit continuait de braillait et gigotant avec ses « E...E...E... » sans fin.

Le blond posa ses mains sur les genoux de son oncle, regardant son frère en souriant. Il ne savait d'où lui venait sa joie mais s'était beau à voir.

- Tu veux dire quelque chose ? Demanda Thorïn en caressant doucement la petite tête brune.

- E..E...E...

Il était sûr que le petit voulait dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Un mot en 'e'. Il interrogea le blond avec un regard interrogateur alors que Fili avait aussi l'air de se demander ce que voulait leur dire son frère.

Son regard s'illumina d'un coup alors qu'il se précipitait vers la fond de la pièce. Thorïn était maintenant résigné, ses neveux avaient tous deux des comportements étranges.

- E...E...E...

Fili revint quelques minutes après être cherché un de ses dessins qu'il gardait dans sa chambre. Il le présenta donc à son oncle, qui regardait la feuille coloré sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dessiner. C'était assez abstrait.

On pouvait quand même y voir un pic, ou une montagne coloriait en gris. Elle prenait presque toute la place de la feuille.

- E...E...

Il n'y avait rien autour. Seule...

La Montagne Solitaire !

Erebor !

- Tu veux dire ça ? Chuchota Thorïn alors qu'une lueur d'espoir était né.

- E...E...

Fili regardait impatience le bébé, voulant entendre le mot qui mettait tellement en joie Kili. Es-ce Erebor, comme il le croyait avec son oncle ? Ou un autre mot auquel ils n'auraient pas pensés.

- E...E...Elfes ! S'écria d'un coup dans la pièce alors que le silence tombait dans la pièce.

Hein ? De quoi ?!

Le roi regarda avec surprise Kili qui ne cessait de répéter son premier mot en battant des bras et des pieds. Son frère qui le regardait commença à applaudir, comme si de rien n'était.

Déception. Et peut-être un peu de curiosité.

C'était ce que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux du souverain. Mais, il y avait une question qui persistait à rester dans sa tête.

Où avait-il bien put entendre ce mot ?

Qui lui avait-il dit assez de fois pour qu'il ai put le répéter ?

Dans la tête de Thorïn, une seule personne était assez près des jeunes nains pour le savoir.

- Fili, tu ne saurais pas où est allé ta mère ? Finit par dire l'oncle à son neveu, sous son regard interrogateur.

Cela ne semblait pas déranger Kili, qui continuait de braillait des « elfes » à tout va en donnant, sans le vouloir, des coups dans les avant-bras de son oncle.

* * *

**Est-ce que c'est bien? (je me pose que trop souvent cette question...)**

**Un petit avis en review? :3**

**Mauvais ou bien, ne vous gênez pas! Tout commentaire est bon à recevoir.**

**Désolé pour ce qui voulait voir leur imagine, mais je ne peux pas tous les faire en même temps, c'est dommage. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et à la prochaine!**


	7. Imagine VI

**Salut à tous! Nous voilà pour le chapitre 6! Que j'ai étrangement écrit rapidement... Comme quoi!**

**Non, je ne raconte pas ma vie cette fois-ci. **

**Cet imagine a été proposé par SoCaPoo: "Imagine Dwalin en drag-queen."**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier Kanli et sarah0406 pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre. C'était vraiment gentil, je vous en remercie!**

**Un remerciement tout spécial pour emmarock76 pour suivre ma fiction! (****véritable réaction:**** Kyaaaaaaa, quelqu'un suit ma fic! o *danse de la joie*)**

**Je vous laisse donc mon imagine!**

* * *

C'était un endroit _spécial._

Pour arriver à cet endroit, il fallait traverser un nombre incalculable de rues, tourner à un nombre incalculable de coins, descendre un nombre incalculable d'escaliers et rentrer et sortir dans un nombre incalculable de bâtiments. Mais une fois arrivé, on ne pouvait que se dire « ça en valait bien la peine. ».

Car c'était un endroit_ spécial._

C'était un endroit convivial, tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde. Tout le monde rigolait, tout le monde jouait. Les bougies astucieusement entourés de couleurs, envoyaient des ombres mouvantes sur tous les murs. Cet endroit était fait pour ce sentir à l'aise.

Mais, tout le monde n'était pas autorisé à entrer ici. Le plupart des gens ne devaient même pas connaître son existence.

Car c'était un endroit _spécial, _pour des gens _spéciaux_.

On ne pouvait y rentrer que sur autorisation. Autorisation donnait si vous étiez _spécial. _Comment savoir si vous êtes _spécial _? Je n'en sais rien ! C'est à vous de le savoir. Il y en a qui vous diront qui le savaient depuis toujours. Peut-être d'autre vous expliqueront que c'est d'un coup de tête. _Comme ça ! _Mais qu'après, ils n'ont plus eut l'envie d'arrêter. Il y en a aussi qu'ils sont devenu, petit à petit.

Car dans cet endroit _spécial_, les gens _spéciaux _sont normaux.

Bien sûr, certains n'étaient là que pour observer. Comment faire vivre cet endroit _spécial_, sinon ? Il fallait bien payait le personnel. Observer ces jeunes humaines se trémoussaient en rythme avec une musique assourdissante. Observer et discuter avec ces serveuses pour avoir un peu de compagnie joviale avant n'importe lequel de ces spectacles _spéciaux._

Car dans cet endroit _spécial_, il pouvait y avoir que des spectacles _spéciaux._

La plupart du temps, ce n'était que des nains ou bien des humains, chantant, jouant de leurs instruments de musiques pour donner une certaine ambiance à la salle. Une ambiance caractéristique à cet endroit. Et comme cet endroit, cette ambiance était bien _spécial_.

Car dans un endroit aussi _spécial, _il ne pouvait y avoir que des choses _spéciales._

Les gens qui n'étaient pas _spéciaux, _qui n'y étaient jamais rentrés et qui n'y rentreront sûrement jamais disent que c'est un endroit de débauche. Non, pas du tout ! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un couvent mais il ne faut pas aller dans l'excessif. Ce n'est pas un bordel. On y drague, on y fait des rencontres, mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !

Car dans cet endroit si _spécial_, il n'y a que ceux qui y sont pour comprendre comment il est _spécial._

Et dans cet endroit spécial, il y avait bien sûr tout, mais seulement tout pour les gens qui venaient ici, les gens _spéciaux. _

Je n'y était jamais allé, même si ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'on en avait parlé avec un ami. Il faut dire qu'il fallait une bonne dose de courage pour se dire : « Bon, maintenant, j'y vais ! ».

Et ce n'est seulement que quatre mois plus tard, je me suis enfin dit : « Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? ».

_Essayer _seulement, parce que mon ami qui voulait me laisser la 'surprise', ne m'avais seulement dit comment arriver à cet _endroit spécial_. Spécial d'après lui.

Mais une fois que je fus arrivé, la seule pensée qui me vint c'est qu'il avait bien raison : aucun autre endroit ne pouvait ressembler à celui-ci. C'est un endroit _spécial_. Explorant les yeux du regard, je ne fis d'abord pas attention à la mains qui me secouée gentiment le bras.

Quand, enfin, je me tourne vers la personne qui essayait d'avoir mon attention, le fis 'face' à un ou une naine. J'ai toujours eut beaucoup de mal à les différencier.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, mon chou ? Me demanda-t-elle en me souriant.

Oui, c'était une naine. Ou, je ne sais pas.

- Euh, non, pas spécialement. C'est la première fois que je viens.

- Oui, ça se voit. Je t'offre quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi pas...

La naine, ou le nain, me prit la main et me conduisit vers le bar. Bar qui se trouvait face à la scène où était en train de chanter une humaine. Elle avait une magnifique voix.

Une fois assis avec un vers, je me tournis vers elle. Ou lui.

-Merci. Soufflais-je en prenant une gorgée de ma boisson. Comment tu t'appelle ?

- Dwalin, pour vous servir.

Depuis, je suis souvent revenu dans cet endroit _spécial_, car au fond, j'étais _spécial_.

* * *

**Voilà, je tiens encore et toujours à m'excuser pour mon orthographe qui pourrait vous faire mal aux yeux!**

**Cet imagine est spécial... Non, c'est bon j'arrête! Vous aussi vous avez une horrible imagine de Dwalin disant 'mon chou' dans la tête...? é_è Sorry...**

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? Bon ou même mauvais, tout est accepté ici! :)**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne fin de semaine et à la prochaine. :D**


	8. Imagine VII

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Me revoilà pour le chapitre n°7 qui est un ****_imagine _****proposé par ****selena jani lilianne****: "Smaug se transforme en fille et course Thorïn pour avoir un autographe." J'avais deux idée mais j'ai préféré celle-là donc voilà! :)**

**Je tiens à remercier ****AmarillaTheOnlyOne****, ****Kanli****, ****Neiflheim****, ****SoCaPoo**** ainsi que ****WonkaFavolosa****(x2) pour leur review, vous êtes super!**

**Encore plus de merci et de bisous pour ****Auror Bleue****, ****Elenawrit****, ****WonkaFavolosa**** et ****hinukoi**** pour suivre ma fan-fiction et sans oublier ****Elenawrit**** et ****WonkaFavolosa**** (encore mais que voulez-vous!) pour avoir ajouter mon histoire à leur favoris. Merci à vous tous, vous êtes des anges! **

**Je vous laisse donc mon imagine! :)**

* * *

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? A force, Thorïn avait prit l'habitude des coïncidence qui ne faisait que le ralentir dans sa quête. Ou qu'il le mettait, lui et sa compagnie dans un danger mortel. C'est vrai qu'ils s'en sortaient toujours, souvent grâce au cambrioleur ou grâce au magicien.

Mais là... Comment ce pouvaient-ils que se soit possible?

En laissant Mr Baggins rentrer dans la Montagne seul, il s'était attendu à ce que le dragon se réveil et que cette quête devienne un fiasco total. Mais, rien... Pas un bruit, à part la grive qui fracasser sa coquille contre le rocher. Rien.

C'était assez encourageant au début, cela voulait dire que Bilbo arrivait à se déplacer dans la salle du dragon, sur l'énorme tas de pièce sans réveiller Smaug. Ils avaient peut-être une chance que le dragon reste assoupis.

Mais quand le hobbit revint les mains vides à la surface, un air secoué collé au visage, personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé en bas. L'incompréhension fut encore plus grande quand il invita les nains à descendre, leur promettant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

Smaug connaissait particulièrement l'odeur des nains. C'était obligatoirement un danger d'aller en bas en sachant ça. C'était même pour ça qu'ils avaient accepter de prendre le semi-homme dans la Compagnie : le dragon n'avait encore jamais sentit de hobbit donc, il passerait plus longtemps inaperçu .

Bilbo les supplia de venir car il avait besoin d'eux en bas pour comprendre quelque chose sur les dragons. De quoi ? C'est quoi cet histoire ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait assuré à Bofur qu'il savait ce que s'était un dragon quand ils étaient encore chez lui ?

Rien à faire, il ne comprend pas Bilbo.

Après quelques minutes de discutions sur la flan de la montagne, n'entendant toujours pas le dragon se manifestait, ils comprirent que quelque chose clochait et finir par suivre Bilbo dans Erebor.

Revoir ses murs fit bien sûr un pincement au cœur de tout ceux qui y avaient vécus avant l'attaque mais après quelques minutes à marcher, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la salle où étaient accumulés tout l'or et tous les bijoux. Et oui quelque chose clochait.

Où est Smaug ? Oui car s'il était partit, ce qui est tout d'abord impossible, les villageois de Lac-ville l'aurait vue s'éloigner de la Montagne Solitaire. Un dragon, ça ne passe pas trop inaperçu.

Bilbo continua sa route vers le milieu de la colline dorée avant de stopper. Une fois que les nains furent à ses côtés, il eut un léger flottement...

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une femme à la peau écailleuse rouge flamboyant dormait tranquillement au milieu des pièces d'or. Sa chevelure rousse s'étalant derrière elle dans des vagues soyeuses. Des ailes étaient repliés autour de ses épaules cachant une grand partie de son torse. Ils s'attendaient à devoir fuir sous les flammes d'un dragon et il se retrouve et regarder une femme en train de dormir sur leurs richesses.

Puis tout alla très, très vite. Elle ouvrit d'un coup ses yeux, dévoilant des iris or. Elle se releva pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants. Qui étaient-ils pour venir la déranger dans son sommeil ?

Sous leur regard surpris, elle commença à renifler l'air. Comme si elle avait sentit quelque chose de nouveau, elle avait l'air assez surprise. Elle avait déjà sentit cette odeur.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers le chef de la Compagnie, Thorïn. Qui était en pleine réflexion. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Pas Smaug, il était beaucoup plus imposant, il crachait du feu et c'était un dragon ! Elle était une femme, frêle et... De quelle race était-elle ?

Elle posa alors doucement sa main sur son épaule en fronçant les sourcils. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment de souvenir de sa vie avant _ça _mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle connaissait ce type et elle ne l'aimait pas trop. Dans son ancienne vie.

Mais que voulait-il ? Thorïn recula quand une sourire étrange naissait sur le visage de l'inconnue. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand quelqu'un souriait comme ça.

C'est donc ainsi qu'après avoir traversé de dur épreuve, la Compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-chêne eut droit à assister à la plus étrange des course-poursuite.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, ni pourquoi elle lui courrait après mais tout ce qu'il cherchait, c'était de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et lui.

Elle ne savait pas pour il la fuyait, ni comment il pouvait connaître aussi bien les recoins de ce royaume. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, plus improbable que ça puisse être, c'était une preuve de sa venue ici. Pourquoi, aucune idée. Mais sur le moment, ça lui semblait une excellente idée.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? A devoir fuir une femme rouge qui lui courrait après dans son propre royaume?! Avec désarroi, il finit par se cacher dans un coin sombre espérant ne pas se faire voir alors que le couloir qu'il avait l'intention d'emprunter était malheureusement bouché par d'énorme pierres.

- Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas où tu es. Siffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de sa position. Mon flair est tout aussi aiguisé qu'avant...

Thorïn se pinça les lèvres avant de sortir son épée de son fourreau et de marcher doucement en direction de la voix. En voyant sa lame se pointer sous sa gorge, la jeune inconnue lança un regard perdue au nain. Elle se dit qu'il avait sûrement mal interpréter cette course et sourit timidement en tendant un bout de papier qu'elle avait trouvé par miracle même s'il était à moitié brûlé et noirci ainsi qu'un bout de bois carbonisé qui pouvait servir à écrire.

- Je vous prie... souffla-t-elle en se pinçant ses lèvres aussi rouge que tout le reste de son corps.

* * *

**Alors? N'oubliez pas les reviews si vous avez quelque chose à dire!**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite un bon week-end, à la prochaine et... bisous! :3**


	9. Imagine VIII

**Salut à tous et à toutes! Me voilà pour le chapitre n°8 qui est un imagine proposé par Neiflheim: "Imagine que Fili et Kili apprennent à danser avec Dis car un bal dansant doit avoir lieu."**

**Merci aussi ****Elenawrit****, ****Neiflheim****, ****Kanli**** ainsi que ****kuro-nocturna**** pour leur review, vous êtes adorable! :D**

**Kuro-nocturna**** que je remercie doublement pour aussi suivre ma fiction! Merci du fond du cœur!**

**Sans transition, je vous laisse avec mon imagine.**

* * *

Quand on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle du bal, Dis pensa qu'elle aurait du écouter son instinct qui lui avait hurlé d'apprendre à danser à se deux garnements quelques années plus tôt. Maintenant, elle a trois jours pour apprendre à Fili et Kili comment danser correctement.

Elle souffla en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son aînée, lieu où se retrouvé souvent les deux frères. Elle connaissait ses enfants par cœur et elle savait à quel point il été difficile de leur faire apprendre quelque, surtout quand c'est contre leur grès. C'était même un défi de les garder sérieux et attentif plus de deux minutes.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle toqua et entra faisant relevé la tête de deux jeunes nains dans sa direction. Ils se lancèrent ensuite un regard intrigué avant de regardé leur mère qui était désespérée de constatée le désordre ambiant de la pièce.

- Si c'est pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin, nous y sommes pour rien ! S'exclama d'un coup le cadet en se relevant légèrement de sa position avachi sur le lit de son frère.

- Que s'est-il passé ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, surprenant deux enfants.

- Vous vouliez nous voir pour quoi, Mère ? Reprit Fili en intimant à son frère de se taire d'un regard.

Elle les regarda un à un se demandant comment leur dire qu'ils vont devoir passer trois jours à danser.

- Préparez-vous et rejoignez-moi dans la salle à manger. Dit-elle en s'éloignant en direction de la porte. Je vous y attend dans cinq minutes.

Le mieux étant de ne rien leur dire jusqu'à que le cours commence. Ils lui en voudront peut-être, mais c'est pour leur bien. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à un de ces bal qu'elle avait eut la chance de mieux connaître le père de ses enfants.

De plus, avec un peu de chance, ils auront oublié de regarder l'heure et penseront que sa venue est en rapport avec le repas. Qui n'aura pourtant lieu que dans trois quart d'heure...

Dis profita pour faire un détour par l'aile des domestiques et en convaincre une pour qu'elle joue un air au violon, donnant une base de musique pour ses futurs élèves.

Fili et Kili qui discutaient gaiement, regardèrent le mère rentré dans la pièce, suivie de près par une des servante, violon en mains.

- Pourquoi nous avoir demandé, Mère ? Souffla Kili en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dans trois jours, aura lieu un bal. Répondit-elle regardant ses enfants se jeter des regards sceptique. Et en tant qu'héritier, vous devez y prendre part.

Ils haussèrent les sourcils, regardant Dis montré le coin de la pièce à la musicienne, qui si dirigea sans un mot.

- Et je n'ai pas envie que vous vous y présentiez avec aucune notion de danse. Conclue-t-elle.

- Donc, nous sommes ici pour prendre des cours... de danse ? Récapitula Fili et fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout à fait.

Fili et Kili se concertèrent du regard, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de cette nouvelle information. En rire ? Eux, à un bal, en train de danser ?! Ou s'offusquer. Elle leur obliger quand même à aller à un bal ! Puis sans attendre, Dis pris le poignet du jeune dans sa mains et de le tirer jusqu'au milieu de la salle, sous le rire du blond. Qui s'arrêta bien vite sous le regard de sa mère qui voulait dire « ne rigole pas trop car après, c'est ton tour. ». Bientôt, les conseils de Dis furent accompagné d'un léger air au violon.

Puis ce fut au tour de Fili, qui même avec son air détaché, avait écoutait les conseils de sa mère pour son petit frère. La danse fut donc plus silencieuse et plus instructive pour les deux nains.

Les trois jours suivant furent assez répétitif pour Fili et Kili qui n'avaient plus une minute pour eux, sans que leur mère ne les trouve et les traîne pour qu'ils lui montrent comment ils dansent et aussi pour s'améliorer un peu. Même s'ils avaient vite perdu le peu de concentration et de sérieux que Dis avait miraculeusement eut lors de son premier cours.

Dis pouvait être fière d'elle : en un temps record, elle avait fait rentré quelque chose dans la caboche de ses deux enfants. Et même si elle ne pourra pas contrôler le comportement de Fili et Kili ce soir, au moins, s'ils dansent, ce ne sera pas catastrophique.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'oublier pas de laisser une review si vous voulez partager votre avis!**

**Je vous laisse donc en vous souhaitant de passer une bonne semaine et... bisous! :3**


	10. Imagine IX

**Salut à tous et à toutes! Oui, ça fait longtemps, désolé... Bref, ce chapitre 9 fut proposé par AmarillaTheOnlyOne : " Imagine si Legolas apprenait à Bilbo à tricoter pendant que Gandalf joue aux dames avec Smaug."**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier ****Kanli**** et une ****Guest**** pour leur review. Merci beaucoup! :)**

**Encore des remerciements pour ****Kanli**** (qui a aussi rajouté ma fiction dans ses favoris, merci) et ****Cristalyn**** pour maintenant suivre ma fiction!**

**Je vous laisse donc avec mon Imagine!**

* * *

Un rictus de concentration peignait le visage de cet immense dragon penché sur cette table de jeu qu'avait apporté le magicien. Magicien qui avait plutôt l'air content de la tournure de la partie de dames. Après un moment de réflexion, la géante patte griffue de Smaug vint attraper un de ces minuscules pions pour le déplacer et enfin clôturer son tour.

Gandalf, qui avait mûrement réfléchi pendant que son adversaire jouait, élimina sans problème un nouveau pion. Faisant par la même occasion grogner son adversaire.

Il ne sait toujours pas comment il a convaincu un dragon de jouer avec lui aux dames, ni pourquoi celui-ci a accepté mais en tout cas, le voilà en train de le battre. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée quand on est assis dans une montagne en face d'un dragon extrêmement susceptible qui pourrait tuer quelqu'un pour un rien. C'est l'exclamation réjoui d'un dragon qui enlevé une pièce blanche appartenant au magicien qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Hum... Comment allait-il joué ? Il ne rester presque plus de pièce sur la plateau, la plupart était blanche prouvant que Gandalf battait Smaug haut la main.

Il réfléchit un peu avant de bouger un pion, puis ce fut au tour de Smaug. Ainsi de suite, comme toute partie de dame normal. Même si les adversaires n'étaient pas des plus habituel.

Peu de temps après cela, un hurlement fit trembler toute la montagne. Gandalf venait de vaincre Smaug aux dames. Et maintenant, Gandalf sortait d'un pas précipité. Comment était-il rentré et sortit d'une Montagne dont la seule porte était encore scellée? C'est un magicien, ce n'est pas des cailloux qui allait l'empêcher de faire une partie de dames avec un dragon !

Pourquoi jouer aux dames avec un dragon ?

Pendant ce temps, pas si loin de la Montagne Solitaire. Précisément dans le royaume de Mirkwood. Bilbo n'avait jamais imaginé que des elfes pouvaient devenir ainsi mais il leur en voulait pas : après avoir constaté dans quel état était Vert-Bois Le Grand, c'est normal que ces elfes sylvestres soient aussi... Aussi différents que leur congénère d'Imladris.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris comment il s'était retrouvé en train d'apprendre à tricoter près du prince Legolas. En sûrement, il ne le saura jamais. Il devait l'avouer, c'était un bon professeur. La patience innée des elfes était assez utile alors que le hobbit apprenait comment tricoter en cercle, faire plusieurs boucles, ainsi de suite.

Cela dura un certains bout de temps, et dans un coin de sa tête, la cambrioleur se dit qu'il faudrait quand même qu'il trouve un moyen de secourir la Compagnie qui était en ce moment même enfermé dans les cachots quelque part en dessous de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus partir en coup de vent, donnant une bonne raison à l'elfe de se poser des questions.

Il s'intéressa donc un maximum au cours de tricot alors qu'une partie de lui ne voulait que partir en courant pour trouver un moyen de sauver ses amis. Il se pinça la lèvre inférieur avant de hocher de la tête à l'elfe. Il reproduit les gestes de Legolas de son mieux avant de sourire en voyant que l'avait fait à la perfection. Même si ce n'était pas du tout le moment d'apprendre à tricoter, il était fier de lui pou réussir aussi vite. Il réussit même à faire sourire le prince !

Bien vite, Bilbo sut comment tricoter et une fois de nouveau seul, il enfila son anneau et courut à travers le royaume sombre, essayant de trouver un moyen d'ouvrir les prisons où étaient enfermés les nains.

* * *

**Voilà pour cet Imagine! J'espère qu'il vous a plut et en tout cas, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review si vous voulez me donner votre avis ou me proposer un Imagine: basé sur un fan-art, folie qui vous passe par la tête, etc... N'oubliez pas, j'accepte aussi avec OC! :D**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, à la prochaine et... Bisous! :3**


End file.
